Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a device for seating a pig within a pipe, and in particular introducing and properly seating a pig within a pipe through a breech assembly.
Background of the Related Art
Subterranean extraction of oil and gas and transportation of the same typically includes the use of a pipeline to direct the oil and gas under volumetric pressure for processing and tapping. Surfactants, dispersants, and other compounds may be introduced into the pipeline to facilitate the processing of the extracted oil and gas. These compounds, as well as the organic and volatile compounds extracted with the oil and gas, tend to adhere to and create obstructions within the pipeline. A common practice is to clean the bore of the pipe comprising the pipeline with the use of a wad or a plug, commonly known as a pig. The pig is introduced into the pipe and forced through the pipeline to entrain and push any buildup deposited on the pipe to be extracted from the pipeline.
Typically, the pig is introduced at a mouth or other entry point of the pipeline to be seated within the pipe before being forced through the line. This can be a dangerous operation due to the pressures involved and the forces used to properly seat the pig within the pipe. Existing pigging operations typically require operators to introduce the pig through a funnel placed at an entrance way of a pipe. Operators can hold the pig in place on the funnel with a rod, pipe, or piece of timber while the pig is pushed into the pipe via mobile equipment, such as an excavator or bulldozer. Consequently, this exposes operators to possible pinch points and objects subjected to large forces (i.e., objects becoming projectiles).
The present disclosure is directed at overcoming one or more of the above-mentioned problems.